The present invention relates generally to aramid fiber containing fabric and more specifically to an article of clothing formed from aramid fiber yarn which is dimensionally stabilized.
Aramid fibers are known for their strength or abrasion resistance and have been used in protective garments. The combination of aramid fibers with metal wire to combine the characteristics of both are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,898 and 4,004,295 are two typical examples of the use of an aramid "Kevlar" to form garments.
Ballistic material or other high impact garments have used aramid fiber layers to increase the strength and resistance of penetration. This generally may include a plurality of aramid layers sewn together with a plurality of nylon or fiber material, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,996. These ballistic aramid layers are substantially dimensionally stabilized by their compact knit or weave which also reduces flexibility of the fabric. In other high impact articles using fabrics of aramid fibers, the fabric is dimensionally stabilized using a resin as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,276.
Nonballistic, or more open knitted or woven fabrics containing aramid fiber yarns are not dimensionally stabilized as knitted or woven and thus are difficult to handle and cut. The fabric is sleazy and the patterns cut from the fabric do not retain their former structure. The prior art generally uses a resin to dimensionally stabilize these fabrics. A discussion of applicable fibers and yarns in an aramid fabric is discussed in example 23 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,350.
Known techniques for dimensionally stabilizing articles formed from polymeric materials generally include raising the temperature of a multiconstituent filament so as to cause fuse bonding or melting as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,892. This and other methods of dimensional stabilization of articles are difficult to control and generally do not provide an aesthetically pleasing fabric.
Thus there exists a need for a method to dimensionally stabilize aramid yarn containing fabrics without the use of resin or fusion bonding to provide a flexible, open, high abrasion resistance fabric for use in articles of clothing.